Fire and Ice
by evilelf25
Summary: this story is about an Oc with a mysterious past and how the Yuyu gang encounter many dangers and the missions they go through as well as the relationships they form with each other and between Hiei and the OC.rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Oc Character Profile

This is my first story and though I have been working on it for a while and I have a lot done I will make it clear I am still in the process of reviewing it and could really use a beta( as I hate punctuation). I will be slow to update due to work and other things that interfere but I will get the story up as fast as possible. But first thing first:

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES THERE MIGHT BE IN THIS STORY CAUSE IF I DID HIEI WOULD BE TALLER AND KURAMA WOULD NOT BE WERAING PINK AND RED.**

Now on to the story. First the profile for my OC character.

Fire and Ice By: evilelf25

Name: Shiara (no last name)

Demon type: Fire Fox, vampire, controls the elements of darkness and shadow, also has a wind element due to your past.

Gender: female (duh)

Fox appearance: long purple hair, red fox ears and tail, long black pants and a short sleeved black shirt and brown boots.

Vampire appearance: black wings, long black hair, short black skirt, long sleeved purple shirt, short fangs and long black boots.

Human appearance: short red hair w/ two blue streaks in the front, 5' 5", brown eyes, long jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that says "bite me" on the front.

Nicknames: little lady and Shorty

The rest you will just have to find out later.

I know that this is just a profile but I should have the first chapter up sometime either today or tomorrow.


	2. Meeting the team

Chapter 1: meeting the team

Chapter 1: meeting the team

Once again I don't own anything (though I wish I did)

Story Start

"Class we have a new student today. Will you please introduce yourself to the class" said your new teacher Mr. Tachinacha

"My name is Shiara and if you don't want to come painfully close to death then I suggest you don't bother me" you say

"Thank you for that interesting introduction Shiara" says Mr. Tachinacha

(Ff to lunch)(a/n yes I am a bit lazy there will be lots of fast forwarding due to lack of brain power on my part)

"Damn I forgot my lunch, oh well I might as well just go find a tree to sit in until school ends" you say to yourself

"Hey cutie what ya doing way up there" says Yusuke

"Staying away from idiots like you" you tell him with building rage

"So anyway do you want to meet my friends after school" asks Yusuke

"Sure whatever I got nothing better to do anyways" you say while thinking of something else

(Ff to after school)

"You coming down from that tree to meet my friends Shiara" asks Yusuke from the bottom of the tree

"Yeah whatever" you say

"Here they are" says Yusuke Turing around to greet them

"I am the great and powerful kazuma Kuwabara and your cute will you go on a date with me" asks Kuwabara

"No (slaps him so hard he slams into the wall) and if you ask me again I will kill you instantly" you say with a flash of red in your eyes

"My name is Shuichi Minamino (not sure if it really is though I am pretty sure its something close) but my friends call me Kurama" kurama tells you

"Where is Shorty kurama you did tell him to meet us here right?" asks Yusuke

"I do believe someone is approaching rapidly" you tell them

(Hiei appears 10 seconds later)

"This is Hiei. Please if you value your life keep out of his way' says Yusuke

"We can determine who would lose their life right now if you would like Yusuke" you say turning away from them

"How" Yusuke asks stunned

"By you coming to my secret training grounds 5 miles outside of the city near my house" you say

"HN" says Hiei (telepathically tells Kurama that she has a demonic energy signature)

"We kindly accept your offer' says Kurama

"Follow me" you say as you start walking

(Ff to training grounds)

"Here we are boys my personal training grounds. Do you mind waiting a few minutes while I change?" you ask

"Sure" says Yusuke sitting down

"HN" says Hiei

"Ok cutie (slaps him)" says Kuwabara

"That's fine with me" says Kurama

"Hiei go keep an eye on here we will need to take her to Koenma is she is a demon" says Kurama after you are inside

"HN" says Hiei as he leaves

(Inside you house)

"_should I or shouldn't I show them. I guess it's ok seeing as I sense demonic energy from 2 of them"_you think to yourself

"here goes nothingshadow dance fox form" you instantly transfor into your fire fox form

When you walk back outside the boys look at you stunned because of how beautiful you are.

"shiara will you go out with me" asks Kuwabara drooling

"shadow flame" you say as flames surround him

" ask again and I swear you life will be hanging on the lines" you tell him anger pouring off you in waves

"Shiara we would like to ask you to come with us to meet someone" says Kurama

"and why should I when I can kill you all in an instant but I guess since you followed me I can come with you" you say

"koenma Portal please'says Yusuke

Mwahahahaha that is the end of the first chapter I know its not very good but it's a work in progress. If anyone has ideas feel free to let me know. Also please rate and review. I will try to have the next chapter our in a few days.


End file.
